1. Field
This application relates to methods and apparatuses for generating a shader program.
2. Description of Related Art
A graphics processing unit (GPU) performs various graphic operations, such as conversion, rasterizing, shading, and blending, to render three-dimensional (3D) graphics data. A shader program is a set of software commands, and is mainly used to calculate rendering effects of graphics hardware, such as the GPU. Also, the shader program may not use a pipeline of a fixed function, and may be using a low-level shading language, such as assembly language, or a high-level shading language (HLSL), such as the C language. When the shader program is created, compiling has to be performed to convert the shader program into a machine language program that can be processed by hardware.